


Star Freckles

by PolarFox



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarFox/pseuds/PolarFox
Summary: In summer, Armin's skin gets covered in freckles. Eren gets an idea and a marker pen.





	Star Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> This originally wasn't intended to be smutty but it somehow happened to be... Oh well. If you're here just for the fluff, don't read past the little stars.
> 
> This fic was requested on tumblr by asatomii.

Armin usually isn’t the type of person to sport freckles. But give him some time under the sun by the ocean, and there they are, all over his body – small dark spots, not too many, yet quite noticeable. Most of them are on his back and shoulders, some on his face.

He should wear stronger sunscreen, Armin notes, while he lazes around in the treehouse in Eren’s garden, reading a book. By his side there is Eren – currently scrolling through his phone, attempting and failing at trying to use a sharpie as a stylus. Not the felt tip, of course, as dense as Eren might be, he is not stupid.

It’s a pleasant summer afternoon and they returned from their daily ocean trip. Tired and still just in their swimsuit, they climbed up into the treehouse as if they were little kids again. Not that they didn’t use it regularly even now – it is a nice hideout for just the two of them, where they feel like the only people in this world. They padded the floor with thin mattresses and some blankets and so they even sleep there sometimes. Today will probably be one of those days – the sun is already setting down, mix of orange and pink tones shining right through the small window.

Armin puts his book down, stretching and rolling around to lie down on his stomach. Then he rests his head on his arms, continuing his reading. Eren just mumbles something and sets his phone down, but not the sharpie. Armin doesn’t even ask where in this place did he find a marker. He probably doesn’t really want to know the answer. What he would like to know though, is the answer to why did he keep it. Not that he actually asks.

And does Eren indeed have a use for it. When Armin hears it pop open, he turns around frowning at Eren, who just shushes him and then suddenly, but carefully, straddles his hips, making himself comfortable on Armin’s butt. He then leans in very close, Armin can feel Eren’s breath on the nape of his neck as he soon after starts kissing said area. Those kisses are very light and gentle and it tickles a bit so the blonde boy starts laughing softly.

“Eren..! What are you doing,” he whispers, setting his book down and pushing it further away.

“You get freckles when you stay on the sun for so long,” Eren whispers between kisses and then, placing the last one on his shoulder, pulls away. “They look like stars on the night sky.”

Suddenly there is a cold sensation of a felt tip on his back – the marker Eren was holding, presumably. Armin thinks for a second about why would Eren suddenly start drawing on his nape, but then it all clicks together, so obvious right before him. It’s kind of silly, but it makes his heart feel warm and happy for some reason.

“Eren I swear to god, if you’re trying to make constellations from my freckles...” He complains, even though his cheeks are soon about to resemble a strawberry.

“Is it too cheesy?” Eren asks back, biting his lip with the tinge of insecurity in his voice, but not stopping drawing the masterpiece he is (according to himself) creating on his boyfriend’s back.

“Yes,” Armin answers truthfully, while doing exactly nothing to stop Eren. “But I don’t hate it,” he then suddenly adds.

“And here is the scorpius...” Eren hums, carefully drawing straight lines, connecting the dots, as if Armin’s back is the actual starry sky.

“Eren, are you aware you can’t actually-” And just then the brunette shushes him.

“Aru… Relax for a moment and enjoy this,” he purrs out, leaning over to press a small kiss on top of his head.

And so he does as Eren says, resting his head on his crossed arms again, closing his eyes. It’s actually quite pleasant, just his heart is slightly overreacting. In what feels like a brief moment, Eren has his whole back connected in thin black lines, making a map of his freckles, some of those actually resembling real constellations. Too bad Armin can’t really see it – but he is crafty and has Eren take a photo, so he can see it too, and Eren happily obliges. It actually looks quite neat, he will give him that. Each connection looks carefully planned and there are surprisingly not many smudges. Eren must have actually put a lot of effort in it. And time, as the sun is almost down at this point.

That all makes Armin feel all sorts of lovely feelings and he can’t help but to remove the phone out of Eren’s hand and put it aside, while he comes closer, wrapping his slender arms around the bigger boy, observing the way his eyes light up, the cold green color seeming warmer and softer, thanks to the disappearing sunlight. Eren in turn caresses his cheek, moving Armin’s golden hair out of his face, tucking them behind his ear. A faint smile appears on his lips. They share this quiet moment, communicating with just their eyes, green staring into blue and vice versa.

Then Armin closes his and closes the distance between the two, kissing Eren slowly, as if to convey his feelings in such simple gesture. Eren holds his face in one hand and with the other he hugs Armin’s delicate figure, bringing him closer, he has the need to hold him close, skin to skin. There is an unsaid statement in this action, pleading, _stay close to me, don’t leave._ And it’s a mutual need, as the boy with the starry sky on his back pushes himself and Eren to lie down, just as all the last bits of sunlight disappear into the darkness of the night.

***

They kiss more intensely, wanting more and more, their skin pleasantly hot against each other and sooner or later Armin moves on to leave trails of kisses on Eren’s neck, biting that one spot delicately, making him elicit a whine, which could very well be classified as one of Armin’s favorite sounds. He continues biting at his skin gently, leaving faint pink spots that will fade away soon, drawing those sweet sounds out of Eren as he claws at his arms, asking for more. It’s not enough to hurt Armin, but certainly enough to light up a fire in his heart, make him want to do more, make Eren scream out his name.

So he moves down, leaving a trail of kisses over his chest, toying with his nipples, licking all those sweets spots on Eren’s neck and chest, one of his hands sliding dangerously close to the hem of Eren’s swimsuit, but not quite there yet. He’s teasing him, waiting for him to snap, to plead for more. And Eren loves every moment of it. Not exactly how he imagined this evening activity going, but he certainly is not complaining.

It’s quite funny, Eren thinks. Most people would never guess how much he enjoys being at his complete mercy. And how much Armin enjoys having such control over him. Eren’s pleasure is Armin’s pleasure and that’s what they enjoy. And that is why right now Armin is kissing the tan skin on his abdomen, moving painfully slowly lower and lower, while his hands slide around, exploring his half naked body. The taller boy’s body is firm and strong as opposed to his own, which might be firm and toned as well, but also is still quite dainty.

When he finally kisses his way down to the hem, he stops and looks up at Eren. No matter how many times they have been together, Armin always stops and waits for a sign of approval. Eren finds it endearing but also very considerate. He doesn’t hesitate to nod and whine for more, which is all what Armin needs to get him out of that, currently very tight fitting, swimsuit, taking it all the way off with the other boy’s assistance. Actually, in this process he loses his swimsuit as well, leaving them both at equal state of the nonexistent amount of clothes.

And not even this point is the moment where Armin loses the initiative. In fact, he has Eren rest down again while he himself makes himself comfortable beside him so he has a good access to the rest of his now bare body. He continues his trail of kisses on his hips, biting in the places where he knows he will get a response, a sweet moan coming out of Eren’s lips along with a plead to finally touch him where he needs it most. Armin, after a bit of further teasing, happily obliges, first with his hand and then, finally, moving his mouth to work on his dick.

Eren lets out a loud moan, watching Armin lick from the bottom of the shaft to the top and then wrap his lips around him, illuminated only by the moonlight shining through the small window, and oh god, does it have him praying to the actual moon and stars, wishing he would have a better view of what Armin is currently doing to him. While his mouth has quite the reach, he isn’t a god, so where his mouth can’t take anymore, there is his hand to assist, matching the pace.

It seems as Armin is taking it all as a challenge, a one to make Eren experience as much pleasure using just his hands, mouth and tongue. He knows very well what a swirl of his skillful tongue on the head can do to Eren.

While they do have, more or less, complete privacy, they rarely use this treehouse for their more intimate encounters, so they unfortunately lack the necessary equipment to go further, but that doesn’t bother them that much. As long as Armin keeps at it with his mouth and he gets to watch, he’s content. In fact, he’s getting quite close and he does attempt to mention that among the whiny and moaning noises that come out of his throat.

But Armin knows what he’s doing, not letting him come yet and slowing the pace down a bit, just to tease him some more. And to allow him to give Armin a hand there too. Eren thankfully takes the hint and his dick into his hands. Which aren’t the most skillful, but most of Armin’s pleasure actually comes from giving anyway. Then, not long after, Eren starts moaning and whining even more intensely and that’s when Armin knows it’s time to apply the most overwhelming skills to finish him off. He is rewarded with his favorite sight – Eren’s orgasm face with Armin’s name coming out of his mouth in the most pleasant voice. After that, it doesn’t take him long to finish as well with slight help of Eren, who isn’t really coherent or capable of much anymore.

He lies down next to the tan boy after cleaning his hand, Eren instantly cuddling up to him with a calm happy smile. The best part comes now, as Armin covers them with one of the blankets and holds the boy close to him in a protective manner. He’s suddenly very tired and pretty sure Eren is already dozing off. So he lets himself rest as well, the black lines on his back smudged and forgotten until the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave me a comment below!  
> If you wish to also request a fic, I have requests open on my tumblr okenice.tumblr.com


End file.
